fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Rote Bäume
Almira macht die Augen auf. Sie wurde von jemandem niedergerissen und sieht auch direkt von wem: Meta-Knight. "Meta, was zum..." fängt sie an, wird aber von dem ihr entgegentropfenden Blut unterbrochen. "Das Unrecht beschützt das Unrecht, wie rührend. Aber wenn du es so willst, dann sollt ihr beide verbrennen!" Galacta macht sich für einen weiteren Strahlenangriff bereit, da packt Kirby Meta, zieht seine Waffe und schleudert Galacta blitzschnell einen Strahl entgegen, so dass der nur ganz knapp seinen Schild hochreißen kann. Dieser Sekundenbruchteil reicht Kirby, um mit Meta im Gepäck und Almira an der Hand loszustürmen, wobei Gerda, Kelke und Droper ihm folgen. Nachdem Galacta seinen Schild wieder runtergenommen hat und bereit zum Schießen ist muss er feststellen, dass kein Ziel mehr da ist. Ein gewaltiger Schrei entfleucht seiner Kehle. "Minister..." fängt Kouke an, aber Galacta-Knight wirft ihr nur einen wütenden Blick zu und sie verstummt sofort. "Ich will, dass die Straße nach Whispus abgesperrt wird! Keiner darf nach Whispus einwandern!" "Ich werde..." "NICHTS WIRST DU! DU BIST ENTLASSEN! Ab sofort gibt es keinen Bürgermeister in Kotome mehr! Alles untersteht dem Kaiser, und ich bin sein Minister, seine Stimme im Staat!" Kouke ist entsetzt. Hat der Minister sie grade ernsthaft des Amtes enthoben? Und durch sich selbst ersetzt? "Ich würde gerne mit dem Kaiser darüber reden!" Galacta schaut sie einen Moment an. "Der Kaiser hat wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit solch niederen Amtsstreitigkeiten auseinanderzusetzen." "Aber das ist ungerecht!!!" Kouke braucht nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um festzustellen, dass sie etwas sehr falsches gesagt hat. "Wie... kannst... du... es... WAGEN!!!" Galacta stürmt zu Kouke und sticht mit der Lanze zu. "Wie kannst du es wagen, zu BEHAUPTEN ich wäre ungerecht!" Er zieht die Lanze wieder raus. "Wie kannst du es wagen, auch nur zu denken..." Er lädt die Lanze auf. "DASS ICH UND MEINE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN UNGERECHT SIND!!!" Er schießt. "Kirby, halt an verdammt!" brüllt Gerda. "Warum?" ruft Kirby zurück, "Wir werden verfolgt!" "Und Meta-Gight verblutet, willst du das nicht sehen oder bist du wirklich blind?!?" "Bitte WAS?!?" Kirby hält apbrubt an und Meta fällt vornüber. "Meta, stirb nicht, ich wollte es nicht!" flennt Kirby und kramt in seinen Taschen nach etwas nützlichen. "Aus dem Weg, i weiß, wie man ihn hir behandeld!" brüllt Droper und stürmt los, so das Kirby, ohne es verstanden zu haben, erschreckt aus dem Weg springt. Droper nimmt seine Kopfbedeckung, entwickelt sie und formt daraus einen Verband für Meta. "Schdirb mir nedd, blaur Mann, mir braule di hir!" ruft Droper und fängt mit Herzmassagen an. Nach einigem Pressen wacht Meta wieder auf. "Wo... wo bin ich denn hier?" fragt er als erstes, kurz bevor Kirby ihm um den nicht vorhandenen Hals fällt. "Was zum... Kirby, lass mich los!" Trotz Metas verzweifelter Versuche klammert Kirby weiterhin eisern. "Ich hatte solche Angst als wir plötzlich alle angegriffen wurden, Meta, aber DU hast uns alle gerettet! Du bist mein Held in leuchtender Rüstung!" "Ist ja gut, Kirby..." sagt Meta, tätschelt Kirby den Rücken und fühlt sich albern. "So, des reichd. Ich bin au froh, dess s dir wiedr bessr gehd, abr mir müsse schnell no Whischbus, bevor s z schbäd isch!" ruft Droper in die rührende Szene rein, "Dr Bürgermeischdr dord, Dekas, wird uns sichr helfe. Und wenn s wiedr bessr wird, noh müsse mir zum Turm mid dem Herze aus Eis, noh moi Befürchdung hedd si beschdädigd." "Sobald ich wieder anständig laufen kann... Mein Vater hat mich ganz schön erwischt." sagt Meta, worauf Droper direkt fragt: "Doi Vadr? Minischdr Galacta-Knight isch doi Vadr?!?" "Ja, leider..." Inzwischen haben sich mehrere so genannte freiwillige Soldaten, die von Galacta-Knight zum Dienst gezwungen wurden, in Kotome versammelt. "Bürger von Kotome!" ruft Galaca aus, "Die Bürgermeisterin wurde Opfer eines von einer kleinen Rebellengruppe, angeführt vom berühmt-berüchtigten Droper von Protesta, ausgeführten Attentats! Die feigen Mörder flüchten momentan nach Whispus! Folgt mir, Soldaten, und ihr werdet eure gerechte Rache für das Abschlachten der Bürgermeisterin bekommen!" Ein lauter, einstimmiger Aufschrei verrät Galacta, dass seine notgedrungene Lüge funktioniert hat. Im Wissen, dass jeder hier bereit ist, für ihn zu sterben zieht er los, bereit, das verhasste Unrecht zu eliminieren. "Mir hams no erreicht!" ruft Droper, als kurz vor einem Wald eine kleine Stadt auftaucht. "Und ich hoffe, dass es da was anständiges zu essen gibt. Das letzte Genießbare das ich hatte war in Traumland." meckert Kirby, worauf Gerda prompt reagiert: "Dafür, dass dir scheinbar nichts geschmeckt hat hast du aber das Buffet vom schlafenden Noddy ganz schön kahl gefressen." Kirby übergeht die Äußerung und wendet sich stattdessen an Meta: "Wilst du was? Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche? Cola, Chips und Bett? Ich kann alles besorgen, wenn du willst." "Wer bist du und was hast du mit Kirby gemacht?" fragt Meta scherzend und fängt an, relativ laut zu lachen. "Woa, Meta, du kannst ja lachen! Und ich dachte schon, du wirst mal genauso blöd wie Gerda!" Für diese Aussage fängt Kirby sich eine kleine Erkältung ein. "So, des isch Whispus, an sches Städtle und ne Stadt, die freundlich zu uns sei wird." "Meta, übersetzen bitte..." flüstert Kirby, worauf hin Meta klar und deutlich und vor allem laut sagt: "Das ist Whispus, eine schöne Stadt und eine Stadt, die freundlich zu uns sein wird." "Ah ja... Grün. So, also, was machen wir jetzt hier? Abgesehen von Essen natürlich!" "Wir besuchen Bürgermeister Dekas und des so schnell wie möglich, der Minister wird sicher net lange auf sich warten lassen." Kirby steht fragend da. "Eh, Meta..." "Den Bürgermeister besuchen und gottverdammt lern endlich mal, die Leute zu verstehen!" "Boah, Meta, dabei hast du grade eben noch gelacht! Was ist nur los mit dir?" Meta schaut seinen Freund an, sagt jedoch kein Wort sondern geht mit dem provisorischen Verband direkt in eine Richtung. "Da gehts net lang." sagt Droper. "Genau, Meta-Absolutverpeilt, das größte Haus ist nicht immer das wichtigste!" ruft Gerda noch zusätzlich. "Okay, das war Absicht, das hab ich genau gehört! Es heißt trotzdem Meta-Knight! -Knight -Knight -KNIGHT!" Sichtlich genervt sagt Gerda: "Ist ja schon gut, ich wollte nur einen kleinen Scherz machen, Meta-''Knight''." "ES HEISST META-KNIGHT!!!" ruft Meta, nur um Sekunden später zu realisieren, dass er umsonst verbessert hat. "Na denn, mir nach!" ruft Droper, worauf die Gruppe leicht zwiespältig folgt: Auf der einen Seite Kirby und Kelke, denen langweilig ist und deren Meinung nach nichts passiert, auf der anderen Seite Gerda und Meta, welche leicht genervt sind, teilweise von sich selbst, teilweise von den anderen. Während Droper die kleine Gruppe gerade in den Wald führt taucht Galacta-Knight mit seiner Gruppe freiwilliger Soldaten auf. "Einwohner von Whispus, Stadt am Waldrand! Wir sind auf der Suche nach Droper und einer kleinen Gruppe, die gegen das Staatssystem rebelliert! Händigt sie freiwillig aus und ich werde gnädig sein!" Galactas Ausruf bewirkt nicht viel, also entschließt er sich kurzerhand noch einmal dazu laut zu brüllen: "Dies ist mein letztes Wort der Warnung! Händigt die Rebellengruppe aus oder spürt den Zorn des Kaisers!" "Troper izt nikt hier! Pekreift taz, Minizter!" ruft eine vorbeikommende Person und geht wieder ihres Weges. "So, ihr glaubt also, ihr könnt euch einfach der Gerechtigkeit entgegenstellen... Aber das wird euch teuer zu stehen kommen. Männer! Durchsucht alle Häuser nach Droper!" Sofort stürmen die Soldaten los und brechen in Häuser ein. "Warte nur, Droper... Ich komme schon noch dahinter, was es mit dir auf sich hat."